themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Richard Gallagher
Name: Richard Kelly Gallagher Nicknames: Rickie, Rick, Dick, Baby, Pet, Rickie the Rebel, Kelly, Idiot, Midget, Fruitcake Birthday: March 12th Age: '''15 '''Species: '''Blood Bonded Human '''Orientation: Bi...but for all intensive purposes is a gay fruitcake. Relationship Status: He is in love with and dating Terrance "Pudding head" Murphy Occupation/Role: Manwhore in training, Student, Hunter informant, Torture dummy, Gargoyle's pet, Sphinx's chew toy, School Prankster, and emergency blood bank for his vampire sister. Dormroom/Roommate: 273, Terrance Murphy Likes: Sex, buidling things in the woodshop, pranks that go off without a hitch, ancient architecture, science fiction of all kinds, knowing what's going on, intellectual challenges, and not being bored. Dislikes: Rules, people telling him what to do, thinking for Terrance all the time, people prying into his personal life, doctors, needles, scalpels, cold metal tables, hiding stuff from people, and being a genius. Personality: Always has something on his mind, tends to become dependent on people, acts in a way contrary to his mood, gets bored really easily, and can act like a victim/martyr at times. Family: '''Parents Karen and Ethan Gallagher, Jordan Gallagher (vampire) '''Bio: Rickie is the second born son to Karen and Ethan Gallagher. Jordan was mainly the person who looked after him when he was little since she was four years older than him and their parents were always traveling to promote their company, K&E Fashions. The parents hired a tutor to educate both Jordan and Rickie while they dragged them around the globe. The tutor noticed that when she was starting kindergarten for Rickie that he seemed bored and more interested in what Jordan was learning in third grade than what he was learning. When the tutor gave Rickie the same test Jordan was taking, he understood and got an even higher grade than his older sister did. She pointed this out the Karen and Ethan who promptly got him tested to see what his IQ was. When they realized his IQ was in the High Genius levels, the sent him off to go to school at Mrs. Harrison's school for the gifted. On one hand the school was able to give Rickie the intellectual challenges he needed but he was bullied often because he was one of the youngest children there and there was an unspoken rule that the youngest kids would do the homework of the older ones in the class...or else. By the time Rickie was nine, he was fed up with the kid that was constantly bullying him and sought revenge by breaking into the bully's house and trashing/redecorating the room. Since it was his first time ever breaking into a building, he was caught by the police and sent off to juvie, where he promptly escaped a week later. Breaking and entering buildings then began to be addicting behavior so he continued doing it and was caught again at 11. He was beaten up by Terrance, since they didn't know each other at that point in time and were , and he escaped three days later. Even though he already had all of his high school credits done, the behavioral therapist hired after Rickie's first time in juvie recommended that they send him to a normal high school. So they sent him to Misery High where he is happily causing trouble wherever he goes with his boyfriend, Terrance. Interesting facts *Rickie didn't talk until he was 3. *His IQ is 169 *He can practically break into everything now *He can speak 4 languages fluently (English, Spanish, French, and Klingon) Category:Male Students